Minor Thing
by Charlie McPuffin IV
Summary: The Doctor and Phil are back to discover where on Earth a D-Day machine can be. No joke, there's a alien D-Day machine on Earth! There's also an auction amongst the worst things to ever cross their paths to get said machine. It's all fun and games until an innocent bystander gets dragged into the madness.


_Many thanks to bookworm23821 who motivated me to write this! :)  
_

_ I did say at the end of Stargazer i would do a miniseries. Low and behold! There's nothing in this which will need you to read either Blue Sky Complex or Stargazer.  
_

_Thank you for reading! :D_

* * *

01

Libraries were peaceful, emails were annoying, the group of people sitting behind Frankie talking a million miles per hour in an unknown language were the only things which were audible in the ever quiet surroundings.

There seemed to be no one else in the area where he was sitting on the computer.

The only people who were near him were the group of four talking in a language that he had never heard before.

Frankie had travelled the world with his family, and that language was from no place he knew of.

Clicking on the inbox and the little envelope icon Frankie let out a sigh. He had no new emails, not that he was expecting any.

No one ever emailed him, nor did anyone really talk to him much.

Reaching to the side he plucked a book off of a shelf which was in the history section and flicked through it. He wasn't really reading it, he was just looking at the pictures, or what pictures there were.

Suddenly a shadow flitted over his shoulder and blocked his reading light.

Turning slowly he looked up at a lanky man with short blonde curly hair. "Hi there chap," the man said with a eerie grin. "I was wondering if you could help me and my friends?" At this the man waved a ring fingered hand towards his companions.

His companions in turn waved stiffly in their direction.

"What do you need help with? I can't help you with much if it's to do with something in here, perhaps you should ask a librarian?"

"Librarian?" The man looked utterly confused.

Frankie stood up slowly in the chair while quickly closing down the computer. Putting the book back on the shelf he nodded. Taking a step back Frankie nodded, "Yeah they're over there." He pointed to the librarians desk, the echoing thudding of them stamping books could be heard from here.

"No no I don't want help from them. You live here?"

"Well not in here, but around the area yes."

"Have you seen anything strange?"

"Strange?" Frankie looked confused, "No," he shook his head quickly.

The man sneered and crossed his arms, "You'd know it if you saw it."

"I don't even know what you're on about." Frankie raised an eyebrow and pulled out his phone. Doing the old trick of pretending to be on the phone he turned his back to the odd people and walked off all the while pretending to talk to his mother.

Passing the art section his blue eyes briefly skimmed over the form of a black curly haired woman who was flicking through a German Expressionism book. Every so often she'd rock on her heels, her form was lost when Frankie turned the corner and walked along the aisle.

Lowering his phone and stopping his idiotic act he looked towards the shelf of best sellers.

It wasn't so much the best sellers which caught his eye. It was more for the fact that one of the books was glowing.

Looking over his shoulder Frankie reached out slowly and took the book down. In his experience, books don't glow.

Opening it up his eyes widened at the sight of a object. It looked like a key which had been bent and buckled way out of shape.

Picking up the key, which also had a tag attached to it he jumped when a voice spoke behind him. "What you got there chap?" Recognizing it as the man from earlier on Frankie put the book back but kept a hold of the key. The man's grey eyes light up and he looked at the key like it was the most brilliant thing to ever lay his eyes on.

"Hey!" A female voice exclaimed, Frankie watched confused as the black haired woman ran towards them. She got shushed by the librarians as she passed but she ignored them.

"There you are! Didn't I say once you were finished checking your mail to come find me? Seriously I swear you never listen." The woman said while nodding slowly and crossing her arms over her baggy Soundgarden tour t-shirt.

Frankie looked at her utterly confused, for one she was watching him? How else would she know he was at a computer. For two, was she trying to help him out here, or was he looking to into things?

Frankie wasn't the only one who looked confused, the man and his friends did too.

"You two are as bad as each other!" A new male voice exclaimed from behind them. Frankie jumped and almost dropped the key. "Didn't I tell you both that once you'd finished finding new reading material, and you'd finished checking your mail to come find me straight away? We do have places to go and people to see." A tweed jacket wearing man said a little dramatically while running his hand through his short brown hair.

"Honestly teenagers these days," at this his words were directed to the group in front of them.

"I'm twenty-two...I'm not a teenager anymore." The woman pointed out quietly.

"Oh well as fun as conversing in a library is we really must be going." The man smiled and put a hand on Frankie's shoulder and a hand on the woman's.

"Wait a minute, he has something which belongs to me."

"Really?" The man didn't look to bought on his words. His eyes looked at the key in Frankie's hand and then looked up at the grey eyed man.

"Did you steal it from this man?" Frankie shook his head no for an answer. "And you say it is yours?" The man nodded yes for an answer. "Huh...the only thing I have to ask is; why did you put your possession in a book, is that suddenly a normal place for people to put things?"


End file.
